


LEONARD SNART'S JOURNAL

by STAILS565



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Diary/Journal, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 06:33:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17218772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STAILS565/pseuds/STAILS565
Summary: Journal of Leonard and his thinking of different characters





	1. *~LISA SNART/GOLDEN GLIDER~*

**Author's Note:**

> This was in my mind for some time. What will happen if he does have some Journal on different characters of that are close or his interest.

Beautiful girl  
With a heart gold  
with a very heart of gold  
With a beautiful childlike demeanor  
Able to maintain that demeanor  
After what you went through  
Very brave  
Very kind  
Always want to prove yourself  
But you always prove yourself  
Through thick and thin  
You are strong  
Stronger than me  
You are that precious Golden Glider  
In my mind  
And  
In my heart  
I love you  
Dear sister Lisa


	2. *~MICK RORY/HEATWAVE~*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is special too. On my mind there is someone that I consider a sibling too. So hope you enjoy this.

I'm your hero? For getting close to the others? For seeing there is some people to trust? For my own thinking I'm seeing the hero as you more than me Mick. That can be a surprise right? because how you is right? But you taught me so much since we met.. becoming brothers in the process, very good brothers. We fought, we reconcile. Hurting you also hurts me too,not telling you as well. I know I piss you off at times, but I'm grateful to have met you. You are the best brother, you are the best man. I know I can count on you as you me. You are my hero Mick Rory. In your own way you are my personal hero. And you will always be. I will never forget you either. How can I when you impact me so much too. I know I can't be straight forward what you want me to be. I guess I'm more writing down my feelings than saying it to the face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave some feedback and a character you want his thinking in this. ^~^


	3. *~OLIVER QUEEN/GREEN ARROW~*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this chapter! ^~^

What I got to say about you... I do not know what to say. Besides you have my respects on being what you are good at. Being the Green Arrow of Starling City. You did good surviving at the Island, to become the man you are today. The struggle to deal with the death of your mom. Every obstacle you passed it and I respect you for it. Now I do not know if I will respect you if you come on what I believe is mine. Check your six Green Arrow...I'm coming for you...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave some feedback! Stay tune for more! ^~^

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave some feedback ^~^


End file.
